


you just took me by surprise

by hot_damn_louis



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anaphylaxis, F/M, I'm just trying my best, Meet-Ugly, One Shot, Sorry if I did anaphylactic shock an injustice, These two can't meet in a normal way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_damn_louis/pseuds/hot_damn_louis
Summary: “I’m looking for a hot guy to hook up with,” Jyn said in response, watching as his fingers twitched a little at that answer. Otherwise, he seemed extremely composed, eyes latching onto hers for an almost uncomfortable amount of time.“Do I fit this profile?” he asked, moving his hand so it stretched towards her on the bar, hand not quite in reach of her arm yet.





	you just took me by surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some thing on Tumblr about a meet-ugly, and an hour later I'm here posting this thing. 
> 
> I've been meaning to actually work on the other Rogue One works I have, or at the very least my coursework, but here I am ignoring college and life responsibility to write this thing. 
> 
> Also sorry? I haven't posted a single work in like a year and a half? And then I come back with a ridiculous one shot of a fandom I've never posted before. So there's that. Maybe, one day, I'll actually get back to posting regularly with works that are longer than a few thousand words. Plus, this is completely unedited because I'm lazy and I hope that everything looks good. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://rain-or-clouds.tumblr.com/)

The night had essentially been a bust. The club that Jyn and Bodhi had first went to was a gay club (much to Jyn’s surprise that she was one of the few women there), the first bar was filled with guys yelling about a basketball game, and the second bar was scant with guys cute enough to take home for the night. Jyn had sat in the corner, nursing a water for nearly twenty minutes, before she spotted who she knew was the guy she was taking home. 

“Bodhi, does he look single?” Jyn asked, tugging on Bodhi’s sleeve. She bumped her shoulder into him, much harder than she anticipated, but that managed to catch his attention. “You think he’s a catch?” Jyn asked, leaning closer to Bodhi. 

“Hm. Seems single enough,” Bodhi murmured, patting her leg sloppily. “In a few, me and Luke are going back to the apartment, okay? So go to his house,” Bodhi added, gesturing vaguely towards the blonde guy who had been on Bodhi’s elbow since they walked into the bar. 

“You suck,” Jyn murmured, gulping the last few sips of water. “I’m going to get him to buy me a drink.” 

She made her way across the bar, much more steadily than she would have anticipated at this time of night. She had two shots at the club, a hastily chugged beer at the first bar, and some sort of vodka mixed drink at the current bar. She wasn’t a lightweight, but 4 drinks was often a lot for her tiny body. She normally didn’t drink this much and probably wouldn’t have bought a drink at this bar if it wasn’t for Bodhi and his prospect. She probably would have nursed a beer instead of another mixed drink, for practicality sake, but being sad for yourself was something Jyn didn’t like thinking about so she got more drunk instead. 

At the bar, she didn’t want to be too obvious about the fact that she was very clearly here for him and him alone. Instead, she took the stool next to him and asked for another glass of water. She didn’t watch to see if he was looking, instead being careful as she tied her hair up. She had better look pulling guys when her hair was up. She wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was something about revealing her neck or making her look a little less like a squat troll, but it seemed to work wonders on people. 

When she finally looked over at him, he had heavy lidded eyes watching her. He was scruffy, hair tousled from where he clearly was moving his hands through it. He raised his eyebrows at her, looking at where the bartender had put a glass of water in front of her. “Already done for the night?” he said, his words accented and hard to hear over the ruckus of the bar in general. 

“Not quite,” Jyn said, turning slightly in her seat to face him. She watched his eyes rake over her body as she moved. The tight shirt and even tighter pants she had squeezed herself into seemed to be working wonders on him. 

“Mind if I buy you another one?” he asked, adjusting his stool so he was slightly closer to her. 

“Be my guest,” Jyn said, gesturing towards the bar. 

He flagged down the bartender and ordered a rum and coke, which was a fairly acceptable drink for this time of night. It didn’t scream ‘I want to have you drunk’, but it probably wouldn’t be Jyn’s choice for a 5th drink of the night. If she wanted to drink rum, she usually started with it from the beginning, but that was a whole other ordeal. At this point, it didn’t matter what she did, she would have a massive hangover. 

“Cassian,” he said, gesturing towards himself. 

“Jyn,” she said quickly in response, picking up her rum and coke. 

He watched her for a moment, eyes following the line of her arm to the curve of her body. “What brings you here tonight?” 

Jyn took a sip before answering, taking her time to set down the glass as if she needed to ponder her answer. Guys were probably expecting some bland answer about having fun or some coy response that alluded to sex. Jyn liked to break this expectation by being very clear and direct. Coy never really worked for her. 

“I’m looking for a hot guy to hook up with,” Jyn said in response, watching as his fingers twitched a little at that answer. Otherwise, he seemed extremely composed, eyes latching onto hers for an almost uncomfortable amount of time. 

“Do I fit this profile?” he asked, moving his hand so it stretched towards her on the bar, hand not quite in reach of her arm yet. 

She looked at him appraisingly. He was not her usual type. She typically brought home frat boys or athletes who liked dating someone tiny they could throw over their shoulder. They were the ones quickest to hurry out of there the second she mentioned sex and, more often than not, they were more willing to take her back to their place. Often, businessmen or professionals wanted to go back to hers, which was hard with Bodhi often pulling someone on the same nights.

He was a kind of lean that meant he had muscle, if his tight button up was giving her the right impression. He was laid back because of his dirty boots, but not laid back enough that he was going to have an apartment filled with trash (hopefully). His cheekbones were clearly highlighted by his dark scruff (a plus). His eyes watched her with a keenness that was almost unnerving.  

“I think you’ll do,” Jyn said, smirking at him. 

He downed his drink before leaning in towards her. She caught his drift a little too late, only just leaning forward as his lips met hers. It was soft, much softer than the past few guys she hooked up with. His hand caught her waist gently, lips clearly moisturized and his scruff a light tickle. She leaned forward, deepening the kiss quickly, hands sliding into his already messy hair. After a few moments, she pulled away, holding him at arms distance. 

She could taste peanuts. Which was not good. At all. 

“Did you just have a candy bar or something? Something with peanuts?” Jyn asked quickly, brow furrowing as she looked at him. 

“My friend and I shared a pack of peanuts on our way over here a few minutes ago. Why?” Cassian said, fingers still moving idly on her hip. 

Jyn looked around, hoping to spot Bodhi before he left the bar entirely. “I’m severely allergic to peanuts. I’m about to go into anaphylactic shock,” Jyn said quickly, body already feeling flush and hot. “Please, find my friend Bodhi. He has my epi-pen,” Jyn added, clutching onto the bar counter for support. 

“ _ Mierda, _ ” Cassian murmured, letting go of her. He made sure she was sitting tight on the bar before moving away from the bar, calling out ‘Bodhi’ as he looked around. 

She grabbed her water back off the counter, taking a few big gulps and feeling the way her throat had a lump in it. Last time this had happened, she had thrown up twice before making it to the hospital and those had been on a dry vodka stomach. The water would at least let everything move nicely. 

“I’m here,” Bodhi said, catching her off guard as he put his hand on her shoulder. His hand felt cool to the touch, which was not good. She was dizzy, but that was all usually normal when she was having an allergic reaction. The fact that she could still breath was miracle enough. Without warning, he stabbed her epi-pen into her upper thigh, rubbing his other hand on her shoulder in an attempt at being soothing. 

“I don’t feel too well,” Jyn said hoarsely, trying to ignore the tightness in her chest. She coughed, reaching out to clutch Bodhi for support. 

“We have to take you to the hospital. Cassian’s friend is driving us,” Bodhi said, brushing her hair out of her face. “Stay awake for me, yeah? I don’t want you to pass out because I know you can’t afford the ambulance trip.” 

Jyn nodded, moving to stand up. She nearly crumpled if it wasn’t for Bodhi catching her under her shoulders. “Can’t walk,” she murmured, taking a shaky breath. 

Suddenly she was scooped up, legs taken out from under her. “Let’s go,” Cassian said, his voice rumbling in his chest where he was pressed against her. 

“Get your demon lips away from mine,” Jyn said, her lips feeling more and more swollen by the minute. She pushed at him, her arms weak against his unexpectedly strong body. 

“Just hold still, we’ll get you there soon,” Bodhi called from somewhere further away than anticipated. The sounds of car doors filled Jyn’s ears, but she was still disorientated. Being moved from a cradled position to sitting in the backseat of a car was hard to wrap her dizzy brain around. 

“The chances of her needing another epinephrine shot in the next fifteen minutes is very likely,” said an unfamiliar voice. 

“Then get us to a hospital in the next fifteen minutes, Kay,” Cassian snapped. 

Jyn lolled her head back on the seat, concentrating on keeping her breathing even as the car sped through the backstreets towards some unknown location. She was aware of Bodhi leaning up between the two and giving them directions to a hospital that would take her health insurance, the route becoming more jerky as Kay had to take slightly less anticipated turns. She could still feel the tightness in her chest, but she didn’t feel nearly as hot by the time they stopped outside the emergency room door. 

Another set of arms scooped her and put her into a wheelchair, Bodhi yelling instructions for a second epinephrine shot as they wheeled her inside the building. She couldn’t help but think absentmindedly that the emergency room might be a little slow if she’s the most important thing they got, but that thought was whisked away by nurses helping her onto a bed and giving her another shot of epinephrine. 

***

Jyn woke up quickly, sitting up to see that she was in a curtained off room, still in her clothes from earlier. That was a good sign. If it was anything else, they might have had to cut her clothes off and put her in a hospital gown, which would have been unfortunate for her clothes. After a quick scan, Bodhi was slumped over in a chair in the corner, drooling lightly on his own shirt. There was no clock to tell how long she had been out, but she doubted more than an hour. Last time this had happened, she was in and out of the hospital in an hour and a half after they gave her some more epinephrine. 

“You’re awake!” a nurse said cheerfully, holding a clipboard to her chest. “Looks like you had your standard reaction to peanuts, which was great. Makes things easy on all parts. Now that you’re awake, we can look over your treatment and release you!” 

Jyn nearly flinched at the strange amount of cheer from the nurses mouth, but nodded in acknowledgement as the nurse described the same treatment Jyn got every time she had an allergic reaction. It was old news. By the time the nurse finally walked her out front to release her, Jyn was nearly bored back to sleep. 

She shook a sleepy Bodhi awake before they walked out through the maze of corridors to the front desk where Jyn gave all her insurance information, glad she didn’t have an ambulance bill to count in as well. Bodhi leaned on her shoulder, overlooking the exchange of information with a few sleepy blinks. 

“Home?” Bodhi asked once they were clear. 

“Yes please,” Jyn said, walking out towards the waiting room. 

What surprised her was the fact that Cassian was still there, slumped against a tall black man with a shock of bleached out hair. The other man, who Bodhi had whispered quickly ‘Kay’ as an explanation, was doing some sort of intense calculus on a napkin absently. He barely even looked up as she approached them, merely shrugging his shoulder to move Cassian awake. 

Cassian startled awake, jumping in his seat as he looked around quickly. When his eyes landed on Jyn, they softened. “Feeling better?” he asked, standing. 

“Now that I’m not having an allergic reaction, yes.” 

“Right. Sorry about that,” Cassian said, running his hands through his hair in what was clearly a nervous tick. “I haven’t had peanuts since, in case it matters to you.” 

“As long as you don’t try and kiss me again with your peanut breath,” Jyn said, crossing her arms gently. 

“What if I promised not to eat peanuts again?” Cassian said, tucking his hands into his jean pockets. His face looked neutral enough, but Jyn could tell he was almost nervous. 

“Is that why you stayed? To ask me out?” Jyn asked, looking at him incredulously. 

He shook his head. “Not just that. To make sure you didn’t die, of course.” 

“Of course,” Jyn said, copying his serious demeanor. 

“For God’s sake, he made me wait here so he could ask you out. Can you just exchange numbers so we can all go home?” Kay said grumpily, not looking up from his work. 

A blush rose in Cassian’s cheeks, almost hidden by his scruff. He now looked nervous, even embarrassed, based on the way he ducked his head coyly. “I was getting there, Kay.” 

“As long as you don’t try to kill me with peanuts again, I think it’s a yes,” Jyn said, smiling gently at him. He smiled back, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She flinched back, moving just out of his reach. “I’m serious about the peanuts. You’re going to have to shower or something just in case.” He laughed, wrinkles appearing by his eyes. “You think I’m joking,” Jyn said, starting to move away from him and towards the door. 

“Good, let’s go home,” Kay said decisively, standing. He made any lingering decision for them as he strode towards the door, leading them back out into the early morning. 


End file.
